Spike Dooby Do
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Spike he always thought being a bounty hunter was already enough. But when he teams up with a certain group of detectives he then knows that sometimes it's good to help others when it's needed the most.
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Car

Spike Spiegel was looking at the car's engine and it was clear to him that the damn thing wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Well that's just perfect." he then said

After all he's just your humble bounty hunter who was once a part of a crime syndicate.

But of course he had some trouble with a certain someone and he's been an exiled hitman ever since then.

So let's just say he's been through a lot.

Now the reason he had the car was because he heard of a bounty on a monster who's been causing trouble for one local farmer.

Naturally he had to do it just because he wanted to know who was responsible for this.

But the car he got was a joke because he thought the damn thing wouldn't break and yet it did.

So in a way this was truly his worst day ever.

Now that would change and let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mysterious Stranger

It all began when Spike saw some headlights he then raised his hand out.

The vehicle then pulled over to where he was.

He then said "Hi there. My car broke down and I was hoping I could get a ride from you. You see i'm after a monster who's been making a farmer's life miserable and I last heard the monster was in a spooky mansion."

The door then opened and one of them said "hop in."

So he then went in and was all set.

"Ok so who are you guys?" Spike then asked them

"I'm Fred and that's Velma Daphne and those two in the back are Shaggy and Scooby Doo." he then replied

"So who are you by chance?" one of them then asked him

"The name's Spike Spiegel and I was wondering if I could help you guys catch the monster." he then replied

"Why sure." one of them then replied back

And so with the whole car thing figured out he then knew he was about to find out that this mystery was going to be quite interesting.

But he didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunted Mansion

Once they came near they then knew this place was quite creepy.

"Man whoever owned this place must've really not cared about it." Spike then said

When they got out of the van they then went inside and it was quite the place.

It had lots of bedrooms and plenty of bathrooms. Oh and also it had a kitchen and even a library.

So in a way this place was quite intriguing.

They then went to see if anyone else was here.

But then they saw footprints of the monster so they then decided to split and find clues.

It would be quite the experience for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Splitting Up

"Ok guys so it's clear that this monster is here. So here's how this'll work. Me and Daphne will handle one area of the mansion. Scooby and Shaggy will handle the other area of the mansion and you and Velma will handle one area of the mansion and maybe just maybe we'll find this monster." Fred then said to them

"So do you guys do this a lot?" Spike then asked them

"Well yeah we're a team of sleuths." Fred then replied to him

"Man that answers a lot." Spike then said

And so the others went off to find the monster.

"So Spike it's just you and me. Come on." Velma then said to him

"Man at least I know this could've been a whole lot worse." Spike then said to him


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Clues

So when Velma and Spike where looking for clues they then knew this wasn't going to be just an ordinary monster.

"Spike look I found some clues." Velma then said

"Man this guy really has a lot of stuff and why would he need this much stuff?' Spike then asked

"Hey Spike look at this." Velma then said to them

They then looked at what the billboard had in store and what they saw was quite shocking.

"Man whoever this monster is must've been a robber who stole this place from the original owner." Spike then said

"Maybe because who really knows what this guy was doing here in the first place." Velma then said

Just then the others were running from the monster.

Now Velma did run but as for Spike he would rather fight it.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike V.S. Monster

"Ok monster bring it." he then said

And so he went right for it and the monster didn't know what to do.

So it tried to fight back at him.

But it was no match for Spike because he made sure he would never scare anyone ever again.

When Spike then landed a sucker punch on it he then fell on the ground.

The others then knew he was quite handy.

So they then wanted to know who was under the mask.


	7. Chapter 7

Who's Under The Mask

Once the monster was caught, the police officer and Farmer Homer then came to the mansion to finally find out who this monster really is.

When they took the mask off it was Sergio Gonzalez.

"Ok you got me. I was the one responsible for the murder of the original owner of the mansion and stole some of Farmer Homer's cash." he then said

"But why would you do this?" Spike then asked him

"I was just trying to get away with my fortune." he then replied

"Ah ha! I knew it. So he robbed me because be was trying to get away with my fortune." Farmer Homer then said

"And I would've gotten away if it wasn't for you meddling kids." he then said

And so with the monster taken care of they then knew sure their time was almost over.

But at least it was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Fred then asked him

"Well i'm afraid so. But at least it was worth it." Spike then said

"What you do now that we're done?" he then asked him

"Well i'll go back to my job of being a bounty hunter. You?" he then replied and asked him

"Us? Well we've got more mysteries to solve." Fred then replied

"Well thanks for the ride." Spike then said to them

"And thank you for helping us with the mystery." Fred then replied

And so the both of them went their own ways.

But they both don't regret teaming up.


End file.
